Partner Cards
This material is free-to-use long as their usage '''would make sense in the game', and you are free to make your own Partner Cards so long as they are within the Paper Mario series (unless you are making a non-canon crossover which is free game).'' Partner Cards are special items introduced in Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds used as a way to allow past Partners to return without shoehorning them in any story they would not be their business. It allows both veteran and new players to meet the previously met Partners again and have them on the party once their respective Partner Card being found. After the events of Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds, the duplicate Partner Cards, if found, can be used to summon respective past Partners, instead of them being trapped inside the original cards again like in the former game. Origin The Partner Cards aren't named the time it were used for another, much more selfish purpose; Wario, in an act of revenge as he snapped from his failures after failures, from being humiliated and betrayed for so many times, and feels that his rivalry with Mario is becoming redundant when compared to between Mario and Bowser, and use them to capture Mario's past partners as well as several of the Mushroom World residents, including the Koopa King himself. It is made of magical paper, but what it exactly is remains unknown at the moment. It is not until Mario managed to retrieve Goombario and Admiral Bobbery in their respective cards with Kamenia's help, with the latter having an idea to dub them Partner Cards since most of them will eventually contain Mario's past partners of any kind, shape and form. Appearances Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds The debut of the Partner Cards, as well as multiple sets such as the Star Spirit Set and The Thousand-Year Door set. The Partner Cards were unnamed earlier in the prologue as they are used by Wario to capture many of Mario's past partners, as well as several of Mario's allies and a few enemies of the Mushroom World. It is not until Chapter 1 that they are dubbed as Partner Cards by Kamenia as Mario rescues Goombario and Admiral Bobbery. Although the Partner Cards not only allows the player to expend their party and experiment to make a dream team, but they are actually also required to unlock any next world by collecting all Partner Cards. Thankfully, the Astral Information Stone (or A.I. Stone) allows the player to find the remaining Partner Cards in each world, as well as detecting Partner Cards that are nearby. Paper Mario: The Final Fold The Partner Cards reappear in Paper Mario: The Final Fold, with the available ones allowing the player to summon respective Partner to expend the party. Goombario and Goombella are the first Partner Cards confirmed to return. Sets The whole collection of Partner Cards reaches over 100 different Partners, ranging from Paper Mario 64, to the Recut version of Sticker Star and Color Splash, to even Stolen World's predecessor, Paper Mario Drawing of Disaster. This also includes a few other Paper Mario games made by other companies other than Intelligent Systems. There are also a variation called Mushroom Allies which contain a Mushroom World habitat, from Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and more. Please ask for permission to the respective owner of these characters before using them, unless the set is indicated to be free-to-use. You may also make your own set as well, provided that the Partners in your set are one that you had made on your own. Star Spirit Set The Thousand-Year Door Set Super Paper Mario Set Sticker Star Set It is recommended a permission before using the Recut partners. Color Splash Set It is recommended to ask a permission before using the Recut partners, including Toadsworth's mecha-kart. Drawing of Disaster Set Although these Partners are made by , they are free-to-use thus not requiring any permission. Double-Sided Set It is recommended to ask a permission before using the partners. The Ancient Book Set It is recommended to ask a permission before using the partners. Shall he haven't been available, ask to let you know if Ziegs will let you use these partners or not. Relic Hunter Set It is recommended to ask a permission before using the partners. Wonder Journey Set It is recommended to ask a permission before using the partners. Heart to Heart Set It is recommended to ask a permission before using the partners. The Rise of Shadow Set It is recommended to ask a permission before using the partners. Mushroom Allies Set Final Fold Set Trivia *Out of all sets, Paper Mario: The Ancient Book have the most introduced Partners at the moment, with a staggering number of 15 unique Partners.